Kampfers and Planet Cards
by DarkSaturnX-4869
Summary: This story connects with others. Natsuru has amnesia and now teams up with Judai and Precures.


"Sen...Suru...Natsuru!

A voice echoing a pitch black area. Then the light turns on and a girl with the blue hair is tied up on the chair.

Girl: Where am I?

?: Is your name Seno Natsuru? Born in Japan. You are student of Seitetsu Gakuin High School. Is that correct?

Natsuru looks around and sees a couple of computers equipped with wires. And the door that is equipped with a speaker. She doesn't know what's going on, but she knows that she has been captured.

Natsuru: I don't know.

?: It seems that you have suffered an amnesia. 8 months ago there was an explosion near your school. We found you unconscious and we put you in the coma. We were hoping that you will give us some information about the Kampfer.

Natsuru: Kampfer?

?: 15 years ago, there was an accident at the laboratory located somewhere in Berlin Germany. Some scientists gave us info about Kampfers and Moderators. Moderators chose random people to become Kampfers. Gifted with some powers, abilities, and they have to be female in order to become a Kampfer. There are 3 types of Kampfers. Schwert, Gewehr and Zauber. Kampfers possess some weapons with different models.

Natsuru: Zauber?

?: It means magic. It's in German. As for Schwert, it means sword. Gewehr means gun. Do you remember these information?

Natsuru: I think I'm a Zauber type. I'm sorry... I'm not so sure.

?: Just give in some time to remember. We'll get your memories back. We need your help Natsuru. Can you help us?

Natsuru: Yes.

Then the door has opened and group of secretaries, scientists and generals entered the room. Natsuru can't believe what she has seeing, as if she was about join the army.

?: My name is Derrick Phagan. I work for CIA. And these scientists are from Germany, the ones that created Kampfers. Dr. Rhoemer Cunnings, Dr. Mitchel Lecastro, and Professor Mason Kravitch.

Rhoemer: It's true. We're the ones that created the Kampfer project. It was a military project that should be classified, but...

Mason: But we have some set backs. Our project was stolen and our lab was used. We have no idea who has access to our project.

Natsuru: So you want me to find the culprit, is that correct?

Derrick: Precisely. We have some leads that the culprit is located in Japan. You need to investigate the remains of the Kampfer project. We believe that our perp is both German and Japanese. You need to find out, who that someone is.

Natsuru: I can't kill any-

Mason: Relax! Just report us, that you do find the culprit.

Natsuru: Wait! I just remembered that I'm actually a... I'm a...

Mitchel: You're a guy, right?

Natsuru: [nodded]

Derrick: Well there is boy whose also name Seno Natsuru who also disappeared 8 months ago so, no surprise there.

Natsuru: I'll help you in any way I can, but can you tell me where am I?

Mason: You're in the hospital. We can let you go, but don't forget about your mission, understand?

Natsuru: Yes!

As soon as Natsuru is released from the hospital, she takes a look at her bracelet which is on her right wrist. Black colored bracelet to be precise.

Natsuru: (I wonder... maybe I can...)

Natsuru's bracelet starts to glow black and now she becomes a guy.

Natsuru: (So I can control these powers at will, eh?) Hm? ( I sensed something.)

He sensed something is wrong at the park. As he heads over there he sees a boy with a red jacket surrounded by 4 girls with white bracelets. He now activates his black bracelet which changes him to girl again.

Boy: Okay, what do you want?

Girl#1: We want to know where you got that from? [As she points a contraption which attached to his arm]

Boy: Wouldn't you like to know? [As his eyes begin to change color]

Other girls looks shocked.

Girl#3: What are you exactly?

Then suddenly, a black flame appears and hits 2 girls in front of the boy. The boy and the other 2 girls turns and sees Seno Natsuru holding a black fireball on her right hand.

Girl#4: What? We thought you were dead?

Natsuru then distinguishes her flame attack and activates her black bracelet, which surprises the 2 girls.

Girl#3: Wait you're a Black Kampfer?

Girl:#4: Impossible!

Then a black M1911.45 pistol appears on Natsuru's right hand and starts to shoot at them. The boy is also impressed and starts to run away from battle. Natsuru then jumps up and disappears leaving the 4 girls unconscious.

Natsuru standing near the lake, wondering who that boy really was and why was he targeted. Natsuru activates her bracelet and now she becomes a boy again. Then he notices a boy with a red jacket who is lurking behind him.

Boy: So you're not ordinary huh?

Natsuru: I'm Seno Natsuru. And you are?

Boy: I'm Yuki Judai. A traveling duelist. [As his brown eyes changes color. His left eye color is blue and his right eye is orange.]


End file.
